narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warring Demons
The Warring Demons (征夷鬼, Seioni) is an infamous dynamic duo feared throughout the world on behalf of their gruesome power. Composed of Raido X and Sayuri Uchiha, their current intentions remain unknown. According to Raido X, the partnership was formed a few years ago, and the two currently live with one another in an abandoned building complex wtihin the city ruins.Primordial Arrangement: Tengoku & Jigoku Align Background Interesting enough before The Warring Demons came to be Raido and Sayuri were at odds with other due to a misunderstanding. Originally Sayuri mistook Raido for another shinobi during a mission taking place in Kusagakure and immediately went in for the attack. The initial battle didn't last long and was a stalemate. Sayuri and her team called a retreat order having realized the mistake. However she inadvertently left a trail that allowed for Raido to follow her back to the Naka Shrine and find out that at the time she was among the denizens of the Konohagakure which winded up being the second of their battles. In the second battle among the two adversaries Raido won their battle. Resigned to her self induced fate she assumed Raido was coming back to take her life when in fact he only returned to finish the fight and enjoy the rest of the battle. Surprised Sayuri and Raido used that moment to become more properly acquainted Sayuri stated the attack on him was a misunderstanding the two become something of associates leaning on each other when needed. Months later when on a mission of high importance of her own merit Sayuri and Raido winded up meeting once again in the area between the Land of Rain and the Land of Grass. Though the parameters of their mission differed greatly they worked extremely in helping each other accomplish their goals, leading to what was a great days success. Amazed by their display of teamwork and ability to mend and use each others moves as if they had known each other for years the two reflected each other. Among the two their relationship and respect for each others abilities and hopes of another rematch allowed for their team to be formed. Sayuri agreed for the sense of furthering her own goals, the adventure that came along with traveling with someone else to various lands and most importantly getting stronger to one day get a rematch and face Raido and avenge her loss. Raido agreed for the same reasons and because having someone else around would make trips everywhere more interesting when they were together. Early on they lacked a team name but over time with successful missions and impeccable teamwork their name became more apparent as the Warring Demons as they were called in their latter years. Even when the two are working separately when in need the two are but a summon away from linking up the team. Relationship Hideouts The only known hideout as of now is the apartment occupied by both members of the Warring Demons. Though Raido appears to remain here for extended periods of time throughout the course of a given day, the fashion and style of the apartment seems to be heavily in the favor of Sayuri, from pink sheets to even very feminist portraits. Worthy of note, almost all furniture and appliances were constructed from Sayuri's Metroid Release, from the chairs to the silverware hiding in the kitchen drawers. In fact, even the flooring, ceiling, essentially the entire building complex, was constructed by Sayuri. The hideout was destroyed by Sayuri after her battle against Higure's most powerful tag team, consisting of Tsuna Uchiha and Sanka Hyūga.Forged by Steel: Soul's Affliction Collaborative Techniques * Grand Arbiter Symphony * Gedō Art: Kamui's Severing Dissonance * Earth Scathing Paragon References